


There's More to Life Than What's Written on Paper

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Library AU, M/M, Mostly Fluff, WayV - Freeform, hendery is the librarian, maybe slight drama, rencas if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: Hendery likes the smell of books and knowledge, but he also likes the smell of the possibility that the cat-eyed man will come back to visit the same library he works in.





	There's More to Life Than What's Written on Paper

Hendery is a quiet boy who wants nothing but peace in his life. And working in a library makes up most of the empty space. He likes the library—the smell of books, the smell of knowledge. He has everything that he needs when he's surrounded with books. Fantasy gives him an insight of what the world can be with a sprinkle of imagination. Action and thriller makes his heart beats fast in anticipation. Horror makes him shudder in fear but teaches him valuable lessons. And romance...well, romance gives him a sense of thrill he has never experienced before.

 

It's not that he doesn't want love. Rather, for the past 20 years he's lived, he has no guts to fall in love. He always thinks that reading can fill up the void but no. It's impossible to not yearn for someone's love, someone's attention, someone's touch. It's even more impossible to conceal your feelings once you fall for it, fall for someone.

 

And Hendery finds love in the form of a man. His figure lithe but well-defined, graceful hand gestures accompanying his speech. "Do you have this book?" The man asks, showing a photo on his phone even, but Hendery was too busy studying his face, astounded by the beautiful features he owns. He has long eyelashes that fell briefly on his cheeks when he blinks, and soft pink lips so kissable and tender. His pointy eyes make him looks like a cat. A very beautiful one.

 

Hendery drops the book he's reading.

 

The man clears his throat and asks again, knocking him out of his trance.

 

"Oh, right, yes," He nods sheepishly before getting up. Hendery notes how cute his tone was despite the man being slightly annoyed and mispronounces certain words. He's a foreigner, he briefly thinks. He also notices how he's a few inches taller than the latter and Hendery wants nothing but to ruffle his silky smooth hair.

 

Walking over to the young adult section, he notices how the man's eyes sparkle in interest at the row of books. It's not normal to see a young man being fascinated by romantic and drama series but it's not impossible either. Hendery himself is a fan but he hardly talks about it to anyone. And he prefers to be subtle in his preferences, mainly because he hardly has friends.

 

"Here you go," Hendery took the book aforementioned and handed it to him with a small smile. The man looks really happy and starts to inspect the book, reading the synopsis and hums in approval.

 

"You're a savior! Thank you very much," He says, "I've been searching for this book for a week now. It's the last of the author's work before she died a year ago,"

 

Truthfully, Hendery never reads the book, neither is he aware of the existence of said author but he just smiles. Perhaps he'll read all of her works later.

 

"I've never seen you around though," Hendery replies instead when the man starts to flip at the pages and walks out of the section. He follows close.

 

"Ah, I'm not from here," The man replies as he takes a seat at the desk. Hendery is still standing, "I live in the city nearby,"

 

That explains the urban get-up he's wearing. Hendery thinks as he observes the branded jacket he wears and the expensive watch on his hand. The man simply smiles at him and Hendery feels blush creeping up his cheeks. There's a huge number of piercings adorning his ears but Hendery just finds it cute.

 

"May I know your name?"

 

"And why would I tell you that..." The man pauses to read his nametag, "Hendery?"

 

Swiftly he puts a hand across the nametag on his chest but the man was faster, "It's only fair to know yours when you already know mine,"

 

"Hm, true," He hums but shrugs nonchalantly, "Maybe if I have another reason to come here again, you'll know my name," then he starts reading and blocks Hendery out of his world completely.

 

But Hendery thinks he will have another reason.

 

Hendery _wishes_ he has another reason.

 

Because those cat-like eyes are too pretty to let go. And if the silent tug on his heart meant anything to go by, he can feel small flowers growing in it, in his gut, painting anticipation and a foreign feeling he's been dying to feel.

 

But he lets it go for the moment. He waits until the next time the man comes. It's been a month but Hendery is positive that there will be a day where they will meet. Again. He does his job as usual, starts to question his own feelings sometimes and even voices out his thoughts to one of the very few friends he have, Xiaojun.

 

"He only comes here for an old book. Why do you think he'd come again?" The friend asks as soon as he finishes his essay.

 

Hendery frowns.

 

"You're saying the library is old? It's from my father, you dumbass,"

 

Xiaojun sighs, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. An old library is good because it archives a lot of stuffs. But what's bad is it archives your feelings too,"

 

"What does that even mean?"

 

"It means you're trapped! In a fantasy you created, in this small space you're in! Tell me, when was the last time you play basketball or soccer with us?"

 

Hendery recalls but it takes him way longer than necessary.

 

"Exactly!" Xiaojun exclaims, earning pointed glares from the readers nearby including Hendery but he ignores them, "Go outside! Try something new! Live the things that you see in books. There's so much more than what's written on paper, Hendery,"

 

Maybe Xiaojun is right. Maybe Hendery has been spending too much time in the library after his father becomes too old to run it by himself. Maybe he should step out of his comfort zone sometimes, find a new hobby, make some new friends.

 

But Hendery likes it here. He likes the smell of books, the smell of knowledge. And the smell of a possibility that the man will come again one day.

 

The door is pushed open and a loud voice boomed into the small library. Hendery groans inwardly. Everyone hushes the bubbly boy as he steps in and goes straight to where the two is sitting. Yangyang sits down next to Xiaojun, ignoring all the judging glares he receives, much like what Xiaojun did. Hendery briefly wonders how did he end up with two very loud kids, contrary to his tranquility.

 

"Let's go to the city tomorrow!" Yangyang says, "It's been a while since we go to the arcade,"

 

It's a small town they're living in, where barely anything can be found here. The only entertainment source they can find is what nature has to offer and maybe a few shop lots that sell almost nothing. Thank god the internet is doing fine. Hendery hardly remembers when was the last time they even visited the city, but the thought of going to where the man comes from makes his eyes twinkle in mirth.

 

_Maybe, just maybe, he might have a chance to meet him._

 

"Ah, I was talking about it with Hendery too. We need to take him out of this cocoon before he goes crazy,"

 

"Hey!"

 

The two laugh in unison before Yangyang takes out his phone, "I'll call Lucas and notify him that we're coming,"

 

Lucas is their friend from the city. They knew each other from a school camping trip few years ago. They were all in the same team, save for Xiaojun who was pointed to join another team. Hendery likes Lucas. Despite his loud nature, he's understanding. And funny too. They become quick friends and still see each other at least once a year.

 

"So you coming?" Xiaojun asks.

 

"Yeah, sure. It's been a while anyway," Hendery smiles before getting up and starts his shift.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Lucas is tall. Taller than the last time Hendery even remembers him. Maybe it's just his mind playing tricks but Lucas definitely looks built. His muscles are more defined than what he remembers and Hendery smiles at the small friend standing next to him.

 

"Long time no see!" Lucas speaks in his deep Hong Kong accent. For some reason everyone just laughs whenever he speaks. It's a blessing of course, "I've missed you guys,"

 

They exchange a quick handshake. Lucas finally introduces his friend.

 

"This is Renjun. My cute roommate,"

 

The smaller gives a huff and a roll of his eyes at the remark. But he still smiles and greets everyone. He's nice, Hendery thinks. Lucas just moves out for college and maybe that's how they ended up as roommates. Although Hendery can feel something more radiating from their relationship, he decides to keep his mouth shut. They then head to the arcade.

 

"How long have you known Lucas?" He hears Renjun asks after a while.

 

They're playing the basketball game while the other three are at the dance machine. Hendery is proud of himself for scoring only 5 so far in their first around. It's been a while since he even touched a basketball, let alone play with it. Virtually or not. Renjun is doing great so far, though.

 

"Not long. We all went to the same camping trip in high school," Hendery replies. Renjun really is cute, and he speaks in a proper way, completely in contrast with Lucas' loud self.

 

Renjun scores another 3 point, "Lucas and I were online friends until one day we met in the same college. The rest is history," He explains, "You seem to speak very little. I'm surprised how you even ended up with the bunch,"

 

"Well, Xiaojun and Yangyang are my childhood friends. We do pretty much everything together,"

 

Renjun nods, "I can see how close you guys are. Anyway, I'm starving and this is becoming boring. Want to grab something to eat?"

 

"What about the others?"

 

"They'll survive," Renjun lets Hendery finishes his turn before dragging him out of the arcade, not caring about who wins or loses. The taller lightly registers Yangyang's loud yelling when he wins the game and Lucas' dejected groan. He smiles. He can just text them again later and catch up soon.

  
  


The first time Hendery sees it, he thinks his eyes are deceiving him. He thinks he's been hallucinating too much and imagining the impossible. But when he blinks, he can see it clearly and it obviously isn't a dream. The exact same man from a month ago is there in the middle of the crowd, dancing to the heavy beat of music. The mall has a cross section where buskers would come by now and then to sing, especially during weekends, but it is his first time seeing people dance on the spot.

 

And Hendery is mesmerized. The man has fluid dance moves that goes well with the hip hop music. Every movement is precise and sharp, but not without fluidity and grace. Subconsciously he finds himself staring at his little hand gestures while dancing, and Hendery never feels so in love.

 

"That's Ten,"

 

"Huh?"

 

"The one dancing in the center. His name is Ten,"

 

"Like the number?"

 

Renjun nods, "Well, not really his real name. He's Thai. His real name is too hard to pronounce," He stops to watch the man, Ten dances and smiles, "He's a friend of Lucas—or more like his senior in dance class,"

 

Hendery's eyes widen. He can't believe his own ears. His heart pounds tightly in his chest and he briefly catches the eye contact. Ten might be smiling at someone else given how far Hendery is standing, but Renjun waves at him when he stops dancing and the music ends. The crowd of people starts to disperse. Ten approaches them.

 

"Hey! It's been a while!" Ten greets Renjun in his not-so-fluent Chinese but Hendery just finds it cute. Just like the first time. He then eyes Hendery who's standing next to him. The latter flinches and gave an awkward smile, "A friend of yours?"

 

Hendery can feel his heart breaking but he shouldn't blame Ten. They've only met each other once. His smile is still there but instead of awkward now it looks forced, trying to conceal his disappointment.

 

"I'm surprised you even remember me," Renjun huffs, "This is Hendery. A friend from the small town nearby,"

 

"Hendery..."

 

Ten eyes him carefully.

 

"Have we met before?"

 

Hendery wants to scream his heart out with how happy he feels. His face instantly lights up but Renjun is confused.

 

"You two met before?"

 

"Yes yes! You're the library guy!" Ten bounces in happiness, "I couldn't recognize you at first because your hair is longer now. I guess it's fate that we meet again, huh?"

 

_You don't know how happy I am to hear that from you._

 

"I thought you forgot about me," Hendery chuckles.

 

"How can I possibly? You're the cutest librarian I've ever met. Everyone else are either too old or too quiet to speak with,"

 

And Hendery wants to die on the spot. He dreams of this day to come. For one whole month! He feels the garden in his heart grows steadily, butterflies swarming in his gut all over again.

 

"Oh, I made a promise, didn't I—"

 

"Ten. Your name is Ten," Hendery says almost too quickly, "Renjun told me,"

 

Ten feigns an annoyed look before shrugging, "Oh well. You have it now. But my real name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul and I'm from Thailand. Is that fair now?"

 

Hendery nods. A huge smile plastered on his face. He's gonna say something more when Renjun nudges his rib.

 

"Let's go. Lucas and the others are waiting at the restaurant,"

 

"Oh, you're with Lucas?" Ten asks, "Alright, have fun!"

 

"You're not coming with us?"

 

Ten shakes his head, "I'm going straight to meet my boyfriend after this. Say hi to Lucas for me!"

 

Hendery's heart sink. He feels the flowers in his garden wither and the butterflies die. His heart aches as Renjun drags him to meet with the others. He might be good at reading stories about heartbreaks. But he has zero knowledge on how to handle one. Not even the books can aid the pain.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  


It's been 3 months since then. And Hendery has decided not to believe in love. He stops reading romance involved books because he finds his heart weeping after just the first page. He never tells anyone about it. And his friends are considerate enough to not ask. They might notice his shift in behavior but he refuses to talk about it. Not until he's ready, at least.

 

The subtle sound of a door being pushed open is normal to him. He doesn't even look up these days, so absorbed in the new Stephen King book he'd purchased just a day before and simply because there's nothing in particular to look at. He heard the footsteps growing near.

 

"Hey, do you have this book?"

 

Hendery whips his head up and stares at the familiar face. The face he fell for. The eyes covered in warm honey that he oh so adored. And the small smile. It's calming just to stare. Hendery yearns to kiss those lips.

 

"Ten," He forces a smile. His breath suddenly too short but he tries not to let it show.

 

"Been a while, huh?" Ten says.

 

Hendery nods before getting up, "Follow me,"

 

Ten follows him close. They walk through the aisle of books. Hendery feels suffocated but it's the best kind of suffocation. He hopes this moment will last even if it means sacrificing his own happiness for a mere few minutes of time with Ten. His fingers reach to take the book out.

 

Paper Towns by John Green.

 

He read this before.

 

Hendery hands it to Ten. Ten flips through the pages before sitting down right away. Right in the middle of the bookshelves. Hendery was gonna take him to a seat in the reading section but Ten's voice is calm and unwavering.

 

"Sit down. With me,"

 

And Hendery does. He sits right next to him. Not too close, but not too far.

 

"Have you read this before?"

 

Hendery nods.

 

"I know. I saw you reading it the other day. The first time I came here."

 

And Hendery thinks Ten can hear his loud heartbeat despite the distance.

 

"I've read it too. Twice. Watched the movie thrice,"

 

_Then why—_

 

"Remember I told you I was meeting my boyfriend?"

 

Hendery watches him closely.

 

"I never have one," Ten shrugs and Hendery is confused so he laughs. "Why do you frown so much?"

 

The elder reaches a hand to stroke his cheek but Hendery's frown worsen. His mind reeling with all sorts of question until Ten kisses him. The kiss is quick, just a press of lips against lips but it sparks something between them. A mutual understanding. A mutual feeling that Hendery is too inexperienced to comprehend. He feels confused but happy.

 

But what is he _supposed_ to feel?

 

"I've liked you since the first time I saw you, Hendery," Ten whispers against his lips, his eyes closed. "It's funny but I've seen you around Lucas more than enough times. He'd even talk about meeting all of you by the end of the year but I'm only interested to know you, to meet you,"

 

Hendery's cheeks are stained red but he holds his gaze when Ten opens his eyes again.

 

"I was lying when I said I couldn't find the book. It was literally everywhere but I wanted to meet you. Wanted to talk to you. But I got scared. I was scared you'd push me away so I used the boyfriend trick,"

 

Ten kisses him again.

 

"So did I break your heart?"

 

_Yes. Yes, you did._

 

"Can I glue the pieces back into one?"

 

Hendery likes reading every kinds of stories. But he's going to be a part of one now. One that he knows will have a happy ending for both him and Ten. One that he knows will overwrite every experience he has with love stories. The kiss is sweet and tender, much like themselves. They're clumsy but happy. And Hendery basks in the feeling, in the small space made up of books and knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> i will protect tendery at all cost
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/miing_10)  
> [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/tens_fingers)


End file.
